Why She Was Beautiful
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Glinda explains why she finds Elphaba beautiful and talks about an interaction between them. After all, who wouldn't want to be made popular? Glinda/Elphaba femslash.


People didn't tell me "no." They just didn't. They never said no to me, and I always got whatever I wanted. But it wasn't it about that this time. It wasn't about always getting what I wanted. It wasn't about her answer. It was just about what happened after she gave it to me.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you," I breathed. "You're beautiful!"

Her eyes fluttered up to me, and I felt my heart leap around in my chest. It was dying to escape, but I forced myself to breath steadily and it settled. She looked scared, and I was excited. For once, the great and powerful Elphaba was out of her element, and I was more than ready to take advantage of the situation.

She started to move away from me, but I moved closer and grabbed her wrists with gentle, dainty, well-trained fingers. It thrilled me to know that she was so virgin and I was so experienced. I couldn't even believe just how ready I really was. She was too much too wait for.

"Elphie... Elphie, why are you pulling away from me?"

She stuttered and scowled at me, pulling harder. Every move she made was so precise, but it was clear that she was losing control quickly, and that I was gaining it.

"I'm... I'm not, Miss Galinda," she finally explained, turning away from me. Her hair fell over her shoulders and I sighed. I wished she was right. I wished I could simply brush her off like everyone else did. But there was something about her that enthralled me, captured me, pulled me in and wouldn't let me go.

"Elphie," I giggled, moving in even closer to her. "Elphie, stop that. You're beautiful."

When I slid my lips against hers, she drew a sharp breath of surprise. "Galinda, what are you-" she started. I cut her off, of course, with another greedy kiss. Her lips tasted like summertime. Like joy and glitter and fun and flowers. It felt strange – wrong, even. After all, she was this tall, lanky girl – smart and dark. The brightness of the kiss didn't fit the darkness of her eyes, but the electricity of the kiss bubbled and sparked behind my eyes.

"Elphaba," I sighed, cupping her cheeks in my hands. Her skin was surprisingly soft to the touch. Why couldn't she just give in to me and make it easy? Why was everything a challenge?

"Galinda... Galinda..." she gasped, scrambling to the other side of the bed. I giggled, enjoying her anxiety. The attention was wonderful, yes, but the control was even better. Being the stupid popular girl was nice and all, but it felt better to have the power. And there was no one else I'd rather have power over than the overly-intelligent Miss Elphaba.

"Elphie, stop it. Come here. Don't you want to be popular? Don't you want me to show you how?"

She shook her head and straightened her shirt with a serious elegance that frustrated me. Why wouldn't she bend? Why wouldn't she break for me? I slid my hands over her thighs and stared into her eyes with a playful smile. She seemed to get caught up in it, and in the moment I caught her off guard, I grabbed her wrists again and pulled her against me, kissing her softly.

This time, she kissed me back, and I was nearly satisfied. "It's okay, Elphie... I won't tell..."

My hand slid farther up her thigh, under there hem of her smooth black dress. I loved the way it was long enough to fall between her legs and cover everything. It made it more of a mystery to discover what was underneath the fabric, and I took no more time in slipping my hand all the way up to brush the hem of her panties instead.

I felt her shudder against me and smiled. "I told you we were going to be the best of friends."

I think I saw her smile, but it might have been a grimace, so I can't be entirely sure. Either way, once I had her leaning back against the pile of pink, fluffy pillows, she whimpered loudly enough to let me know that I was winning her over. When I was finally finished with her, she was laying in my arms, panting and clinging to me. There were little scratches on my arms from where she'd tried to pull me closer.

"I think I love you," Elphie gasped, but I pretended not to here.

I ignored her, and focused instead on the twisted look of pain, confusion, and lust that was displayed across her features. She was mine. And that was why she was beautiful.


End file.
